Stronger than death
by FabiFearless
Summary: What happens when Light meets someone that he can't kill with the death note? Someone stronger than death. Is this someone going to write Light's name in her death note?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own death note. Wish I did get story. **

* * *

chapter one

I laughed. This whole thing was funny. I was searching through this whole city. Once I hear that Kira was around this area I started looking for him. I knew that Kira would have a death note. I didnt need it, I had my own. When I got home I went to the kitchen, and greeted my adopted mother.

" So how was your day. " She asked me.  
" It was okay, I still haven't found what I'm for." I said.  
" Don't worry, that book will turn up sooner or later. " She said.

Mother thought I was searching for some super old book that was limited published in Japan. If she only knew.

" I'm going upstairs. " I told her.  
" Okay, dinner will probably be done in an hour or so."  
" Okay."

I went to my room. I looked at my reflection. My hair was a few inches above my waist. The color of it was a dark red, I changed it right before we moved here. My eyes were a deep blue color. I was avenage height, like five foot three, or something like that. My name is Nastusia. I was about sixteen, I looked like I was eighteen. My lip was pierced on the lower left part of it.

Someone knocked on my door.

" Come in," I told them.

My sister came in. Her hair was the same light brown color I used to have, and it went pasted her shoulders. Her eyes were the blue that mine were. She was around the age of nine. She still had on her school uniform. Her name was Hebe.

" Hey, whats up? " I asked her.  
" Need you find Kira, yet? " She asked me.  
" No, but there's still a lot of places to look. " I told her.  
" I wish I could help, but I have to go to stupid school. "

I laughed at that. I heard your mother call us down for dinner. We went downstairs.

" Where's father? " My sister asked our mother.  
" He called to say he was working late. " She told us.

My father worked for some company, I don't really know what he does, I don't pay attention. All I really knew about it was that it paied a lot of money. We usually eat dinner quietly, very little talking. After washing the dishes, I went back upstairs to take a shower.

**The next day**

I got up early. Well early for a teenager that already finished high school, and didn't have to go to work or anything like that yet. I changed into a pair of demi skinny leg jeans, and a purple shirt. I laced up some black boots, and brushed my hair. I also did my makeup. I ususally only did my eyes, with black eyelinder, black eye shadow, and black macara. I went downstairs. In kitchen my sister was eating breakfast. My mother turned around.

" Oh Nastusia, would you mind walking Hebe to school? " She asked me.  
" Sure, no problem. " I told her.

After some time Hebe got up and put her dishes in the sink.

" You ready? " I asked her.

She nodded back at me. We went to get our jackets from the hallway closet. The walk to school was silent. After dropping her off I took the train to another part of the city. I wonder how close L was to finding Kira?

I got off the train and walked a few blocks to this pub. Inside was something different. This pub was a one of the few places where people like us could go without hidding who we were. This world was not just filled with humans. I sat at the bar. I came here so much that the bartender knew what to get me.

" So half-blood, why the long face? " He asked me.

He called me half-blood, well because I am half- blood. Half vampire and half shinigami. My real mother's a vampire, and my real father used to a shinigami. He was turned human, so long ago, and then he met my mother. I haven't seen them in hundreds of years.

" I'm fine. " I told him.  
" How's Hebe? " He asked me.  
" She's good, top of her class. "

" You should bring her over sometime to play with Marti. "  
" Sure. "

Marti was his daugther. He himself is human, and married a witch. Marti was about nine too. Marti ended up having her mother's traits. I paid him for my drink and left. I took the train, and started looking for Kira, again.

* * *

**Marti: If you don't review this story, I'll turn you into a fog!**

**(Matri laughs) **

**Please review my story, if you'd like something to happen please tell! I'll try to update this as much as posssible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own death note. Wish I did great story.**

* * *

chapter two

I woke up to my alarm ringing, Saturday. I promised Hebe that I would take her to see some place she wanted to go. I got up and went to my closet. I put on a pair of black tights, under a short balck skirt. I pulled on a black tank top, and a black sweater, and I laced up a pair of black boots. I did my hair and my makeup, as ususal. I grabbed one of my purses. I checked to make sure I had enough money, my cell phone, and ipod in it. I went downstairs to find Hebe already waiting there. She was wearing a beige dress over a long-seleved red shirt. She was also wearing a pair of red knee-high socks, and black shoes. Her hair was in a side ponytail.

" Finally I thought I was going to have to wait hours before you were ready. " She said.  
" You are going to put on a jacket or something? " I said.

As we were leaving the house she grabbed her red sweater. We walked a while and waited at the bus station. The bus came and we sat in the back.

" We should have intived one of your friends, Hebe. " I told her.  
" Next, time. " She said.

Hebe and I had shinigami eyes. It was a trait we got from our father. Nope no Kira on this bus. I took my ipod out, and started to listen to broken frames by eyes set to kill. A very good American band. I looked up to see a young couple walking on to the bus, thats nice. I looked over to Hebe, and saw her talking to a shinigami.

" You can see me? " The shinigami asked Hebe.  
" Yes, I can. " Hebe told him.

So Kira, was on this bus? I took out a piece of paper, and wrote down the name of everyone but the driver. The bus came to a stop, and grabbed Hebe's hand.

" It's time to go. " I told her.  
" Bye, I hope I can talk to you later. " She told the shinigami.

A man got on the bus, and said he was going to shoot us. Great, a bus jacking. He pointed the gun at me.

" Go ahead, shoot me. " I told him.  
" Its not really going to do any good, I mean you'll go to jail, if you kill her. " Hebe said.

He told us to sit back down. I crawled to the sit behind the couple I saw earlier, and sat down next to a man named Raye Penber.

" Did you say you were an FBI agent? " I asked the man.  
" Yes. " He said.  
" That means you have a gun. " I said.

The girl sitting in front of me started saying something.

" Aren't you that skater? I forgot her name. " She said.

The guy next her dropped a piece of paper. The bus jacker picked it. Next thing I know he's going crazy, Shooting bullets at the back of the bus. Hebe! I quickly get up to see if she got shoot. Ow! Something hit my arm. I looked down to see that my arm had a bullet in it. Great, just what I needed. When I reached Hebe I saw that the bus had stop running.

" Hebe, are you okay? " I asked she.  
" Yes, I'm fine. But Nastusia your arm, you're bleeding. " She said.  
" I know, that bastard shoot me. " I told her.

She took my hand and started walking off the bus. Someone asked me if i was hurt I told there was a bullet in my arm. After some time an ambulance came. Someone helped Hebe and I into it. On the way there Hebe called our mother, and told her what happened.

Later that day

I woke up in the hospital. The removed the bullet from my arm. And wrapped it up in gauze bandages. The also gave me some pain killers. My mother was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

" Hey, mother. " I said.  
" Oh Nastusia. " She said, right before crying.  
" When I heard you were shoot I thought you were going to die. "  
" No, just a little pain. "

After talking for bit with her she left me alone. The door opened and Hebe walked in.

" So you want to hear the bad news or good news, first? " She asked me.  
" I guess bad news first. " I told her.  
" You have to stay the night here. " She told me.  
" But? " " We know Kira was on that bus. "  
" So less places to look. "

I smiled and she smiled back. Kira wouldn't be able to hide for long.

* * *

**Hebe: pain killers!**

**Please review my story, if you'd like something to happen please tell! I'll try to update this as much as posssible.**


End file.
